far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Terrata Prime
Terrata Prime is a city on Aomori built in and around the shell of a massive terraforming engine of the same name. Sometime after The Scream, members of House Reticulum began reclaiming parts from the failed engine, which was several thousand feet tall and almost forty miles in diameter. Eventually, a city began to form around the derelict engine, partly due to quick access to building materials and partly due to the engine’s proximity to pre-existing trade routes. Many of the buildings in the city are constructed out of recycled portions of the engines, and the streets are laid out in a pattern resembling a titanic circuit board. Megafauna Stranding Possibly owing to its unnatural origins, various aquatic wildlife beach themselves along the shores around Terrata Prime at an unusually high rate, including aquatic megafauna greater in size than any life on ancient earth. These beachings have occurred for as long as the engine has existed, and numerous communities of scavengers exist along the shore to capitalize on the available byproducts of these incidents. These communities are generally disregarded by the inhabitants of the city. Rot and Cherry Blossoms If left unchecked, the countless rotting animal corpses on the beach produce an awful smell of rot and decay which wafts into the city. Even with the efforts of scavengers and the government, the smell of rotting sea life still generally pervades the city. To combat this, a network of machines around the city pump an aerosolized chemical, filling Terrata Prime with the scent of cherry blossoms. While this generally succeeds in improving the smell of the city, prevailing winds still occasionally bring in the smell of rot. Nobles in Residence * Fumu Guan Reticulum Morimoto Haru (NPC), the Reticulum governor of the city. A stern and unforgiving man, Morimoto obsessively micro-manages the government of the city. * Kannushi 夾白 Cyrus Zhao (NPC), an affluent crafter interested in utilizing the technology of the defunct Terrata Prime engine in constructing advanced weaponry. Wealthier than most nobles in the city, Zhao has bribed the government of the city into giving him exclusive rights to send expeditions into The Silicon Pits. * Yaksha 蛇首 Daaha Kalani (NPC), a teacher and master of a dojo in the city. Though fairly younger than many Yakshas, Daaha is well respected for her strict training regiments and the quality of the students she produces. * Vanara 蛇首 Song Lan (NPC), a skilled duelist and an avid hunter, Song is a popular figure in the public eye. He frequently parades trophies of his kills through the streets after returning from hunts. Features ;The USEPT Kannushi Reticulum Talaivi Amaterasu Campus :A secluded Usept campus located just outside the city. Named after legendary Aomori folk hero "Mother Bazooka", the campus was founded in 3201 with the intent to bring the USEPT closer to the Imperial Core. ;The Silicon Pits :An immense construct, the Terrata Prime engine extends below the ground. Layers and layers of complex machinery and advanced mechanisms exist underneath the city, and the existing point of access to them lies in the Silicon Pits. This rift in the machinery extends several layers down, allowing scavengers and researchers to delve into the depths of the engine. While scavenging was common in the past, the nobility in charge of the city have restricted expeditions into The Pits out of fear that they may damage the infrastructure of the city. ;The Butcher's Fair :A sprawling market spread across the docks of Terrata Prime, the Butcher's Fair is where many of the scavengers living in and around the city come to sell various goods. Technology and components ripped from the bowels of the city are displayed across the street from meats, bones, and other parts stripped from fauna stranding itself on the nearby beaches. Although the fair has been a fixture of the city for generations, the ruling nobility takes a dim view of it. Reticulum authorities frequently patrol the market, fining or arresting merchants selling questionable goods. Category:Cities Category:Aomori Category:House Reticulum